


灰与白 4-6

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	灰与白 4-6

灰与白 04  
*挑战一下自我搞一个稍微有点严肃的，讲述善良的人游离在黑色地带的故事。  
*感谢阅读，啰里吧嗦OOC文风预警，保证基本逻辑但不要过于较真，不喜欢请悄悄喷我呜呜呜呜。  
*AU背景切勿上升真人。

04  
到了赴约的那天上午康涩琪还在她的画室里睡觉——虽然她是黑社会但也并不妨碍她拥有一点调剂自己打打杀杀生活的小爱好。在金艺琳的夺命连环call把她的耳朵震聋之前，她终于从床上爬起来在地板上的一大堆画中摸到了自己的手机。

“涩琪姐姐，泄露情报的内鬼抓到了。我和星伊姐在老地方等你。”金艺琳言简意赅地说完便挂了电话，没有给康涩琪一点说“不”的机会。康涩琪想让文星伊直接代替自己“处理”掉那人的小算盘没打成，抓了抓睡得乱糟糟的头发，叹了口气认命地开始洗漱。

金艺琳说的老地方是位于城郊的一处山下，远离城市鲜有人至。康涩琪的爷爷那辈便将这座山买了下来种上树木修了一处无名公墓，从那以后这里便成了康家人“处理”威胁最常用的地方。

康涩琪的画室位于市中心，等她洗漱收拾好嘴里咬个便利店买来的饭团驱车赶到城郊的时候，金艺琳一众正围着个野外专用锅在煮火锅，旁边的椅子上绑着已经被揍了一顿的内鬼。康涩琪黑着脸从车上下来，经过金艺琳时稍微伸了下手，手中就多了一支枪。她抬了抬下巴，背着双手在那人身后站着的两个康家人立刻会意，解开绑着那人的绳子就押着他的肩膀往山上走，只不过堵着那人嘴巴的毛巾一直没有拿下来——康涩琪不太喜欢听一个注定要死的人无用的求饶和道歉。

康涩琪上山时金艺琳才把一盒年糕下进锅里，等她下来的时候刚好从锅底飘起来，金艺琳捞起一块放进碗里递给她：“辛苦啦辛苦啦。”

康涩琪满脸哀怨：“下次这种事你们来就好了，非得我亲自来。”

“没办法嘛，‘处刑’必须得家主亲自动手这可是从康爷爷那会儿就传下来的规矩。”金艺琳耸了下肩膀，坐在她旁边的文星伊喝了口可乐，笑着说：“不过消音器得换一个了，刚刚在这里都能听见枪响。”

“我怎么没听见？”金艺琳吃惊地瞪大眼睛，嘴里的年糕都忘了嚼。康涩琪趁机从她碗里夹走最后一块鱼糕塞进嘴里：“你那耳朵也就打游戏的时候用用了。”

金艺琳翻了个白眼，举起筷子作势要打她：“鱼糕都堵不住你的嘴！”

文星伊来时是和金艺琳一起的，不过这小鬼晚上要和朋友去网吧没法带她，无奈之下的文星伊只好蹭康涩琪的车，康涩琪歪了歪头，疑惑地问金艺琳为什么不在家打游戏非要去网吧，被对方一句“网吧氛围好”噎了回去。

“害，现在的小孩子们都喜欢一起玩。”文星伊拍了拍脸上一副吾儿叛逆伤透我心的康涩琪，揽住对方的肩膀一转，避免吃金艺琳的车屁股灰。

“真是的，越大越管不住。”康涩琪嘟囔着打开发动机，文星伊坐在副驾驶上笑着宽慰她：“艺琳还是有分寸的，哪儿辉人似的，皮起来能给我气死。”

“你那不好歹有惠真还能管管她嘛，哪儿跟我似的孤家寡人独自带娃。”康涩琪撇撇嘴。她八岁那年康父便牵着当年只有三岁的金艺琳的小手告诉她——金艺琳以后就是帮她捋顺内外关系为她提供有利情报的“大脑”，从那之后两人便开始一起接受训练，只不过身为家主预备役的康涩琪是全方位发展，而金艺琳只需要在康涩琪累死累活打靶子时坐在旁边敲敲电脑。后来再大一点，原本只敢躲在康涩琪身后捏着她衣角的小姑娘，慢慢开始发现了自己这位温温和和的姐姐实在是好欺负，摇身一变成了康家的小魔王，还敢让康涩琪去给自己开家长会了。这样的情形一直持续到今天，康涩琪有时候被她欺负的忍不住反思到底谁才是康家家主。

“算了吧，这俩要是合起伙来能把房子给拆咯。”提起那俩文星伊有些头疼的按了按额角，看来各家有各家的烦恼，康涩琪和她都不太容易。

两位独身家长交流了一路“育儿经”，等把文星伊送到的时候，康涩琪才摇下车窗，探出个脑袋说：“对了，这次多亏了星伊姐姐，不然港口的货可就真的危险了。”

文星伊披上警服外套满不在乎地摆摆手：“小事，不过也怪刑侦组那个组长自己，嘴上没个把门儿的还敢喝得烂醉。”

她转身正准备离开，突然想起什么似的又拐回来，挑了下眉毛问：“刚刚都忘了问你，我听艺琳说你恋爱了？”

康涩琪脸蛋一红，结结巴巴的：“没...没有...人家都还没答应我呢......”

文星伊第一次见这位康家家主这副慌乱的模样，笑着敲了两下车窗边缘：“那你要加把劲咯——”

“我可期待着我们家主夫人呢~”

在约定的前一天晚上对自己这位母胎solo了二十七年的姐姐实在放心不下的金艺琳特意传授了对方不少恋爱经，其中一条就是一定要比约定的时间提前四十分钟或半个小时到，这样的话就可以留给自己充足的时间思考还有什么没有准备，一套理论下来康涩琪佩服的连连鼓掌，然后机灵有神的小脑瓜一动，好奇的问：

“艺琳啊我记得你也没谈过恋爱啊怎么这么懂？”

“看剧看来的不行吗！”

得，戳着小孩儿痛处了。康涩琪及时闭嘴。

牢记金艺琳叮嘱的康涩琪此时将车停在孙胜完住的公寓楼下，对着后视镜整理了半天刘海才深吸一口气，下车关门。又绕着来之前特意去做了保养的车走了一圈，确认是台锃光瓦亮和主人一样帅的现代小跑后放心的倚靠在车旁试图凹个酷酷的造型出来。

于是孙胜完掐着点从楼上下来时看到的就是在只有几度的寒冬腊月里穿着一套看着就不保暖的女士西装的康涩琪靠在车上打喷嚏，与小康家主心中幻想的酷帅形象丝毫不沾边。此刻的她在孙胜完眼里就是只被冻得可怜兮兮的小熊。

“呀，你怎么穿的这么薄！”孙胜完皱眉跑过去一把拉起康涩琪的手——果然冰冰凉凉的，后者还在努力的双手抱臂凹造型，声音被冻得直抖还冲她扬起嘴角打招呼：“嗨......”

“......”孙胜完伸手摸了下康涩琪的额头。

不会被冻傻了吧？

“你这是等了多久啊？”最后被孙胜完粗暴的塞进车里的康涩琪一边打喷嚏一边接过对方递来的暖宝宝，“也...也没多久...阿嚏！”

“没多久是多久？”冻成这样鬼才信没多久。

“呃......四十多分钟？”

孙胜完瞪大眼睛：“你为什么不给我打电话啊？！”

康涩琪摸着后脑勺傻笑，孙胜完已经开始怀疑现在在自己面前这个傻小熊跟那晚把自己抵在墙上亲吻的是不是一个人了。

“唉...真是......”孙胜完叹了口气，往前稍稍探身双手捧住了康涩琪冰凉的脸。

“现在好些了吗？”

康涩琪愣在那里没有说话，孙胜完的手心温温热热的，摸在脸上让她舒服地蹭了蹭，她抽了下鼻子，嗅到了对方手腕上淡淡的蜜桃花香，再仔细闻一闻好像还有烟草的味道混在其中。她抓住孙胜完的手腕，下意识地蹙起眉：“胜完抽烟？”

孙胜完一愣，很快就明白了康涩琪说的是什么，笑着给她解释：“不是啦，是我今天用的香水，后调有点烟草味。”

“哦......叫什么名字？”

“Good girl gone bad？我记得是这个。”

康涩琪握着她的手腕，鼻尖凑过去轻轻碰了碰，旋即笑开了说：

“胜完is my good girl.”

05  
从坐上车那一刻便悄悄蔓延开但被两人无意间忽视掉的暧昧火苗瞬间迸发，谁先开始的带着小心翼翼和试探地触碰又是谁先从两人唇齿间拉开晶莹的银丝都已不是重点。孙胜完觉得自己混沌成一团的思绪中只有面前这个人是清晰的，她被对方温柔小心的包裹着，而对方的手却克制地拽紧一旁的安全带。孙胜完循着本能去摸索康涩琪撑在自己脑袋两边的手紧紧扣住，手指无意识摩挲着后者手背上暴起的血管。这一举动无疑是烧断康涩琪脑内理智的最后引线，她的眼睛危险地眯了起来，放过已经有些喘不过气的孙胜完，想要向下亲吻的动作却被对方屈起的膝盖亘住。孙胜完埋在她的颈窝里平复呼吸，抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看她，手还轻轻推了推她的肩膀——

“预...预订的餐厅要迟到了...”

康涩琪费了好大劲才把眼睛从对方微微有些红肿的唇上移开，她伸手替她系好安全带，紊乱的呼吸此刻渐渐平稳下来。

“餐厅离这里稍微有点远，胜完可以睡一会儿。”康涩琪坐回到主驾上启动车子，天色已经暗了下来，孙胜完窝在副驾驶上有些看不清康涩琪的脸，但听着对方明显的沾染了情欲的低哑声音身体还是不受控制的燥热起来。

真是要命了。

人的精神一旦高度紧绷就会容易犯困，孙胜完迷迷糊糊的揉着眼醒来时康涩琪的车刚刚停下等最后一个红灯，余光瞟见她醒了，便拉了空档扭头对她笑：

“胜完睡熟的时候嘴巴会嘟起来呢。”

“......嗯？”对方无意识的应声像小猫爪子在康涩琪的心尖尖上轻轻挠了一下，她呼吸一滞，稍微靠近了点耐心的放慢语速说：“胜完睡觉的时候，嘴巴嘟起来的样子很可爱。”她说着伸出手指轻轻描摹着对方的唇线——

“前天晚上也是，刚刚也——”康涩琪顿住了，孙胜完抓住她的手抚上自己的脸颊，温热的呼吸覆盖她的掌心，奶声奶气的对她撒娇：“你偷看我睡觉？”

“那我也要看你睡觉。”

理智及时回炉，反应过来自己说了什么不得了的话的孙胜完耳根都红了，她有些慌乱，张了张嘴却不知道该如何解释，康涩琪扭头看了一眼红绿灯，接着转过头来又靠近了些，鼻尖几乎贴着孙胜完的。

然后她阖上了眼睛，唇角勾起，一字一顿地说——

“看吧。”

时间仿佛在这一刻停止，路灯微弱的昏黄光源透过前窗照进车内，给康涩琪镀上一层柔和的光圈，连颤动的睫毛在映照下都变成了温暖的金色。孙胜完屏住呼吸，只有对方抚着她脸颊的、有些微颤抖的手让她明白并非只她一人心跳如擂鼓。

后面车辆不耐烦的喇叭声打破了旖旎的气氛，康涩琪笑盈盈地坐正，注意力重新回到手中的 方向盘上，开心地甚至哼起了歌。只有坐在她身边的孙胜完眯起眼睛一脸狐疑地看着她，心中犯着嘀咕——

未免也太会了点。

所以这家伙到底有过几个女朋友？

我是不是被钓鱼了？？

专注开车的无辜康某怎么也没想到自己单身二十多年，仅仅因为一个无心的举动就被孙胜完冠上了“海王渣女预备役”的标签，给车停在餐厅门口时还美滋滋的在心中夸赞自己方才真是机灵有神，回去后一定要给金艺琳那个小鬼炫耀。

警惕性飙升的孙胜完本人还在低着头在脑中构画康涩琪的情场浪子形象，可是不管怎么想自己身边这个笑起来憨厚温和无比乖巧的女人都不像那种会欺骗人感情的渣女。孙胜完瞄了一眼康涩琪的刘海，这一想法更加坚固了。

哪个渣女会剪这种在眉毛以上看起来还傻乎乎的刘海啊。

孙胜完左思右想，最后还是决定直球出击，在走进餐厅大门的前一刻拉住了康涩琪的衣袖，站在台阶下抬头与疑惑地歪着头看过来的康涩琪对视着，然后鼓足勇气深吸一口气：

“你到底有几个好妹妹？”

康涩琪：“？”

最后在康涩琪真诚又无奈的解释下孙胜完终于相信了对方和自己一样母胎solo了二十多年的事实，然后便又引出了她最后一个疑问：

“为什么那天晚上你......就......感觉起来完全不像新手......？”

问的人脸红害羞，回答的人也没好到哪儿去，康涩琪显然没想到孙胜完会问这个问题，连脖子都羞红了，左右看了看没什么人，便凑到孙胜完耳边小声：“呃......看过一些所以.....理论知识丰富？”

孙胜完一想也是，大家都是成年人，堂堂正正，谁还没看过几部爱情动作片了，这么一想瞬间释怀，没注意到一旁的康涩琪机灵有神的小脑瓜转了一圈，双眼放光的拉着她的手问她：“胜完刚刚的意思是我那天晚上表现的很好吗！”其兴奋程度完全不像刚刚还在红着脸害羞的人。

孙胜完一把抓起服务员端上来的餐前面包塞进她嘴里试图回避这个问题，谁料这小熊的性格就和她的前戏一样温吞又耐心，缠着孙胜完哼哼唧唧地撒娇，直弄得她脸红心跳不耐烦了，这场不算持久的持久战果然以小熊的胜利告终——

“很棒很棒！可以了吧，快吃饭！”

康涩琪心满意足地傻笑，连孙胜完喂给她的她最讨厌的蔬菜都甘之如饴地咽了下去。

饭后孙胜完本想散散步醒一下酒，但转念想到康涩琪那一身毫不抗冻的小西装便立刻放弃了这个想法，乖乖的站在餐厅门口等康涩琪结账出来。康涩琪从楼上下来，还没走到门口便闻到了今晚孙胜完喝的红酒的醇香。厚实的抓绒外套将孙胜完小小的身体裹的密不透风，黑色的短发软趴趴地搭在外套上，她蹲在门口在逗餐厅主人养的小猫，小小一只缩在餐厅门边的一角，像只等待领养的小奶猫。

看起来很好抱。

康涩琪这样想着，于是她也付诸了实践。因为开车的缘故她今晚喝的是热牛奶——孙胜完说虽然画画会经常熬夜，但也希望她能注意身体早点睡觉，然后便给她点了助眠的热牛奶。康涩琪在接管家主位置后的这么多年来头一次决定早睡了，虽然影响她早睡的不是画画而是“生意”。

被奶香包裹住的瞬间孙胜完就猜到了这个温暖拥抱的主人，她站起来自然而然的向后依靠在康涩琪怀里，突然有种和对方已经认识了十几年的错觉。就像现在，尽管她和康涩琪只是第二次一起吃晚餐，但此刻对方给她的感觉，却像是同居很久的恋人在忙碌工作的琐碎时间中难得的出来放松，然后再一起散步回到属于她们的小家。

怎么会有这样的人呢？孙胜完禁不住想。

但当她看到康涩琪注视着自己的那双眸子时，她又理所当然的想——

啊，确实会有这样的人呀。

“回家吗？还是再走走？”仅仅两次的交流已经足够康涩琪掌握一些孙胜完的小爱好——比如散步，不过孙胜完顾忌着她那身单薄的衣服，为了不让可怜的小熊挨冻，她摇摇头，牵起康涩琪的手：“回家吧。”

康涩琪嗯了一声，回握住她温热的手，想了想又松开，揽住孙胜完的肩膀将她往怀里带：“太冷了，胜完不要冻着。”

孙胜完一时失笑：“比起我明明是你比较容易冻着吧。”说着还从上往下扫了一遍康涩琪的穿着，眸光流转间她的眉头突然蹙起，尽管带着隐形眼镜，但她还是微微俯身，盯着康涩琪衬衫左下角的一小块红色问：“咦，你这里怎么沾了点红色？颜料吗？”

混迹黑道十几年的康家主怎么会分不清干涸的血迹和红色颜料的区别，她往下看了一眼，立刻被吓得倒吸一口冷气，下意识后退一步用外套遮住了：“啊...对对对就是颜料，嘿嘿嘿，我从画室出来后直接去接的胜完。”

“画室？”孙胜完的注意力被成功转移，“我可以去看看吗！”

康涩琪想起自己那间拉开抽屉就得被正义的战士就地正法的画室，冷汗都被孙胜完吓出来了，脑子飞快运转：“当然啦，不过今天很晚了，胜完还得回去吧，不是说还要等妹妹下班？”

康涩琪现在无比感谢孙胜完那位朴姓妹妹，虽然不知道你是什么职业但是谢谢你最近加班呜呜呜呜呜！

孙胜完有些可惜的叹了口气：“那就只好下次啦。”

下次好，下次好，给我点时间先让我把那些东西藏藏好。

心中是这样想的康涩琪面上配合的露出可惜的表情。孙胜完握着她的手紧了紧，康涩琪疑惑地看着她，然后看到她的小猫装模作样地咳咳两声，脸红着说：“下次之后还会有下次吧？”

康涩琪一愣，爱挠人的小猫扒开了她内心最柔软的一片，在其中肆意打滚。

“当然。”

只要你愿意，我们会有许许多多数不清的“下一次”。

06  
“耐心”似乎是康家人刻在基因深处随着血脉代代传承的特质。

康爷爷是耐心的，他父辈还在的那一代康家还是做正经生意的，规模不大但足够满足一家人的吃喝以及日常开销，有余的钱还可以请几个佣人。但在康爷爷成年后，政局稍微显出动荡的前兆。跟随父亲去邻省进货的康爷爷亲眼看到父亲被一颗流弹击中头颅倒下后，瞬间就意识到未来最稀缺的将会是什么。

军火。

回家安葬了父亲后，康爷爷不顾家族反对毅然决然地卖掉了康家祖宅和店铺，又遣散佣人。之后联系上自己读书时认识的朋友，通过对方囤积上大量军火。果不其然，一年后各地反抗军纷纷揭竿而起，康家忍饥受冻花掉所有积蓄囤积了一年的军火瞬间卖空。康爷爷尝到了甜头，从那以后贩卖军火便成了康家的主业。

到了康老爷那一辈政局趋于稳定，政府大力打击违法私有枪械，康家那些年的“生意”在国内举步维艰，军火卖不出去便没有经济来源，供不起造枪厂里的工人，更别说跟着康家卖命的人了。那时康家的“兵”跑了不少，有出去单干的也有另觅别家的，而这导致的直接后果就是让康家在一次次的地盘争抢中损失惨重。家里卖不出去的军火甚至被用来垫桌角。

这样的局面持续了两年，最后以康老爷在国外摸到了销货口结束了康家的困境告终，同时也正式打开了康家“海外生意”的大门。

康爷爷和康老爷的成功除了耐心当然也有别的因素加成，比如足够的远见和那一股子狼一般的狠劲。可惜的是康涩琪的哥哥没能继承到后者，仇家在康家的某一处海外宅子里找到了在地下室躲藏了整整七天浑身污渍的他，彼时尚在襁褓中还在抓妈妈手指玩、每天都要被康老爷抱在怀中喊着“爸爸的小公主”的康涩琪猝不及防就被推上了康家少主的位置。

康涩琪很早就将乱糟糟的画室和自己整理好，乖乖地坐在懒人沙发上等着孙胜完下班——那次一起吃了第二次晚餐后两人经常在电话和KKT上聊天，之后也约着又出去了几次，康涩琪时不时也会去接她下班。两人像情侣一样在相处，却都默契的没有正式提出交往。

康涩琪看起来敦厚没有心机是真的，桀黠的豹子在面对威胁时才会亮出獠牙和利爪。不然她也不会年纪轻轻就正式接手了康家家主的位置。她完全猜得出来孙胜完的顾虑——处处温和有礼和谁都能相处很好的小猫却在很好的保护着自己的小世界，康涩琪的突然闯入令她不知所措，由一夜情开始的恋爱显然也并非她的风格。两人的感情有一个激烈的开始，而她和孙胜完都希望这段突兀开始的感情可以细水长流。

康涩琪愿意给她缓冲的时间，不过一向耐心的康家家主却有些等不及了——贴满了孙胜完肖像画的画室；康涩琪站着梯子一点点粘上去、关了灯就是一片银河的天花板以及精心挑选的黑胶唱片都使她的小心思昭然若揭——从两人第一次见面算起直到今天整一个月，她想要给孙胜完一个正式的告白。

今天孙胜完有个短会，康涩琪估摸着时间差不多了一边打开发动机一边给她打电话，第一遍没有人接，康涩琪皱皱眉，等了几分钟又打了一次，通话等待音响了三四遍才被对方接起——

“胜完，下班了吗？我准备去接你啦。”

“......我今天下午没有上班。”那头安静许久才传来孙胜完的声音，康涩琪立刻听出来不对劲，利落的打方向盘调头，“你现在在哪儿？”

“我——”

电话那边传来一声陌生的女声打断了孙胜完：“胜完姐姐你不要太担心了，叔叔那边我会想办法去查——。”

嘟、嘟......

康涩琪眼神黯下来，咬着牙猛踩油门。

朴秀荣黑着脸从阳台出来时孙胜完就差不多知道结果了，她叹了口气，茶几上的手机页面还停留在和康涩琪的通话记录上。

“我在Y市分局的朋友说她那边不太好重查，叔叔公司那边给的证据很充足，上面没有留一点余地。”朴秀荣做了个深呼吸让自己冷静下来，“我明天去找局长，省级总局的权利多少大一点，我试试看能不能让局长批准重查。”

“嗯。”孙胜完没精打采的应声，抱歉地对朴秀荣笑了笑，“麻烦你了秀荣。”

“姐姐说的什么话。”朴秀荣眉头皱的紧紧的，“我去给你做点东西，中午到现在你一口水都没喝过。”

她没给孙胜完拒绝的机会，一溜烟儿就跑到厨房去了。孙胜完捏着鼻梁，叹了今天下午不知道第多少口气。

事情发生的太突然了。

中午自己回来和朴秀荣一起吃午饭时，在Y市的母亲打来电话，带着哭腔断断续续的告诉她三天前她的父亲被公司以贪污罪向当地警局递交了材料，之后父亲就被带走调查，本来以为只是误会调查清楚就行了便没有告诉她，直到今天孙父还没回家，孙母才感觉事情不对，赶忙给她打了电话。

孙胜完很了解自己的父亲，勤勤恳恳在公司遵规蹈矩一步一步地才做到了中层，该交的税一分不少，平日里唯一的爱好就是下班回家听黑胶或者吹吹萨克斯，存款放在银行里吃定期利息，对股票和基金一类的投资项目也毫无兴趣。贪污这个词可以说和他一点都不沾边。

剩下的可能就是被陷害了，可父亲一向待人和善，母亲那边说最近也没有听父亲说过和谁有过矛盾，孙胜完头发掉了一大把也没想出来到底是谁会陷害父亲这么一个普普通通的公司中层，明明一点好处都吃不到不是吗？

苦恼间她瞟到茶几上的手机，这才想到要不要给康涩琪回个电话过去，毕竟突然把电话挂掉了有些不太好......

手比脑子先一步做出了决定，孙胜完看着拨出的画面莫名有些心慌，她咬着手指指尖，对面却迟迟不接电话。

难道是生气了......？还是有什么事在忙吗？

孙胜完犹豫着要不干脆挂掉等等再打，然后那边便接起了电话，康涩琪明显是爬了楼梯气息不稳的声音和敲门声同时响起——

“胜...胜完......”

孙胜完几乎是跑着去开的门，门外的康涩琪怀里抱着杯珍珠奶茶，手里还拎盒炒年糕，看见她时露出一个傻乎乎的笑：

“虽然我不知道胜完发生了什么事，但是不可以饿着肚子去思考不是吗？”

她把还热着的奶茶递给孙胜完：“先吃饱了，然后我和你一起想办法。”

从见到康涩琪那刻开始便在眼眶中打转的眼泪倾泻而下，孙胜完捂住嘴阻止自己哭出声，却在下一秒被纳入一个温暖的怀抱。

康涩琪胸口的位置被珍珠奶茶暖的热烘烘的还带点点奶茶香，孙胜完慌乱了一下午的心此时终于平静下来。康涩琪亲吻着她柔软的发顶，轻轻拍了拍她的背：

“这种时候胜完就请放心的哭出来吧。”

“你谁啊，干嘛抱我姐？等等......你还惹她哭了？？！”

康涩琪听见声音下意识抬头，就看见一个穿着警服面色不善的高个儿女人怒气冲冲地朝自己走过来。

警服？？？

她的目光在朴秀荣和窝在自己怀里哭着的孙胜完之间来回打转，短短几秒钟已经想出来了无数个自己身份暴露孙胜完不舍得和自己分开但身为三好公民又不得不把自己交给警察的悲情戏码。就在她考虑是把孙胜完直接打晕带走慢慢和她解释，还是和面前这位人民公仆正义的战士硬碰硬时，孙胜完从她怀里抬起头，用袖子擦掉眼角的泪水对怒气值满溢撸起袖子下一刻就要给康涩琪来一个过肩摔的朴秀荣说：

“秀荣啊，这是康涩琪，我女朋友。”

“涩，这是秀荣，和你说过的那个妹妹。”

朴秀荣和康涩琪齐齐愣在原地面面相觑。

我姐什么时候有的女朋友？！

救命啊胜完的妹妹怎么是个警察？！

TBC...


End file.
